Game, Set, Match
by Surflilu246
Summary: Taichi decides to stop by Sora's tennis match in order to see what the sport is all about. However, he doesn't expect to be completely captivated by the fiery redhead on the court. Taiora one-shot.


He hadn't been invited, but he decided to stop by. After all, the tennis courts were right near the exit for the school. How could he not have noticed his favorite redhead?

Taichi knew his friend had a huge match today. He really didn't understand tennis, but from the way Sora had spoken about it, he really wanted to see what it was all about. After all, it must have been something exhilarating in order for Sora to quit soccer for it. As he got closer and closer to the court, he could make out Sora and her opponent. They weren't playing- rather, they were both on the sidelines drinking water. Perhaps it was a break?

Taichi sat down in the third row of the bleachers. It appeared that the rest of the tennis team was there- from both schools. Parents of the kids filled the stands, and some random viewers stood here and there. One thing was missing though: the cheering, the shouting, the excitement. The stands were silent. Taichi was confused. What kind of game was this? Sora had said before if she won her match today she would be qualified for the high school championships, but then why was no one cheering?

As both girls left the sideline, the stands remained silent. Taichi had considered standing up and shouting Sora's name. Perhaps he could start everyone off. However, he decided he probably shouldn't. He was in an unfamiliar place, and he didn't want to mess up Sora's concentration or anything. Still though, as a small green ball was rolled to the redhead, everything was quiet. Taichi supposed she was going to hit the ball first, or serve it, or do whatever it was that she called it. But why was no one excited? If this really was as big of a game as Sora had said it was, wouldn't at least one person be freaking out?

As Sora turned the ball over and over in her hand, the air became tense. Taichi could feel the hands of students gripping the undersides of the bleachers. Parent's teeth were biting their lips and every observers eye's gaped in nervousness. As Sora threw the ball into the air and the crack of the racquet could be felt in the ears of the viewers, it seemed as if everyone in the bleacher's had missed a heartbeat. A large breath was drawn in. Taichi understood. As the ball went into play, everyone went back and forth watching it, scanning it, taking in the intensity.

Well, except for one person. Taichi could feel the intensity, but he saw it elsewhere. It was unmistakeable. As the ball whizzed back and forth over the net, Taichi recognized easily the face that Sora wore. It was fiery. It was determined. It was one that Taichi knew very well. Sora wore it whenever she was sure they were going to make a miraculous comeback in soccer. She wore it whenever she going to score a goal, and then she always did. Sora's opponent may have thought she was going to win, but Taichi knew otherwise. Sora knew otherwise.

As the ball continued to stay in play, Taichi thought many times that his friend was going to miss it. However, she could reach farther than he thought possible, she could dive faster than he thought possible, and she could bend her body in ways he could never have imagined. She was smart, she was determined, she was going to do this. The boy watched wide-eyed as Sora put every possible effort into returning the ball harder and faster than her opponent had returned it to her.

Taichi couldn't help but notice some very particular moves Sora was making, though. As she moved, he noticed her footing. When she needed to suddenly change direction, she spun on her toes just as she had learned to do in soccer. When she dove, she could get up just as quickly as she fell by using a roll that their old coach had taught them to use. She was truly the most well-rounded athlete he had ever seen. She was spectacular; she had never forgotten a thing.

Sora's legs pushed her faster than anything he'd ever seen. Her shoulders were so skinny and sculpted that he could see the individual muscles pushing her entire arm forward as she hit the ball. The girl could pull her shoulder so far back to serve that Taichi almost thought it was going to pop a few times. Each time it happened, he felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. However, he loosened back up every time the serve whizzed perfectly across the court. Sora knew what she was doing. This was her moment. This was all she had worked for.

But to be quite honest, as Taichi watched the game go on and on, he couldn't understand it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the rules, the calls, or what the word 'love' meant. He had tried his hardest, but after a long day of school, he couldn't focus on anything but the most interesting thing in front of him, and that was Sora.

As he watched her dive back and forth, as he watched her concentrate and serve, as he watched her disappointment with each lost point, and her smile with each one won, the boy found himself grinning. He hadn't told himself to grin, it had simply happened, and as hard as he tried to wipe it from his face, he simply couldn't. It was plastered on like it was glued.

And then suddenly, as Sora reared back to hit the ball one last time, fists clenched in the crowd. Hands gripped the bleachers and people bit their lips. This was it, this could be it. With a loud, forced groan, Sora cracked her racquet onto the ball harder than she had before, and her eyes came alive with fire. Her opponent dove at the ball, but she had missed it. Taichi smiled goofily, and the crowd around him erupted in applause. Had she won? Did his best friend just make it to the championships?

By the look on her face, she had. Taichi stood up and jumped down the bleachers, being able to make out each feature of his friends face more and more easily with each step he took towards her. She was flustered, clearly, and her cheeks were red hot. The muscles were still visible in her legs, as if they didn't know they could now relax. Her chest heaved up and down and her racquet was dropped onto the court. She had done it. She had won.

Taichi wrapped his fingers around the metal fence that closed the tennis court in, his stomach doing flips. He still had his goofy smile on, but it grew and grew because of her. He could feel her happiness. As she smiled and caught her breath, Taichi felt the joy grow in his chest and explode up his throat, and finally, out of his mouth.

"Sora!" He called, grinning at her like a fool. His voice was so bubbly it caught him by surprise.

Sora was caught off-guard too. She spun around, clearly not expecting to see Taichi standing there. Her face became a deeper red, if possible, and instead of continuing to catch her breath, her last one seemed to have gotten caught in her throat. "T-taichi? You.. you saw all that?"

"I did!" The boy smiled, not taking his eyes off her for a moment. "You did fantastic!"

Sora grinned in return, her smile nearly bursting off her face as she ran towards the fence, entangling her fingers through it in his. "T-taichi..."

"Can I come to the championship match?"

* * *

><p>-surflilu.<p> 


End file.
